Stands used for supporting musical instruments, such as guitars and keyboards, must be sturdy, strong, and stable. In most instances it will also be advantageous that they be so constructed as to permit collapse to a compact configuration. Such stands will preferably comprise a minimum number of disconnected pieces, they should be versatile (especially in respect of the number and styles of instruments that can be supported), and they will desirably afford a measure of security against unauthorized removal of the instruments.